List of minor characters
This is a list of characters from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls who have appeared only once or twice in the series. Allies * Bunny : In the episode "Twisted Sister", the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny, who was a huge, hunchbacked girl who was at least eight feet tall, had a rather semi-articulate caveman-like voice, brown hair in a ponytail, a single tooth protruding from her mouth, purple eyes, and dressed in a purple dress with a black belt. Instead of following the recipe properly, the girls instead used imitation items of all the ingredients: artificial sweetener instead of sugar, twigs and leaves instead of spice, and everything the girls enjoyed as "everything nice". out of all the ingredients the powerpuff girls are made out of "sugar, spice, and everything nice, and chemical X" Since blossom is the "everything nice" based personality, bubbles is the "sugar" based personality, and buttercup is the "spice" based personality, Bunny is the last ingredient "Chemical X" based personality. Bunny appears to be mentally disabled, and is also very deformed. She was also extremely naive; she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. But when all of the convicts Bunny had released in the episode attacked the girls, Bunny redeemed herself and beat every single criminal with little effort and saved the girls. Unfortunatly it was revealed she was unstable (because blossom threw the Beaker in with the Chemical X causing her to explode) and died during the same episode she was created, leaving behind a piece of her outfit. Leaving the girls to realise that they "were the ones who were bad." and grieve over her demise along with a very tearful Narrator. * Bullet : Additionally, in the episode "Stray Bullet", the girls' briefly added another fourth member, a squirrel with orange Powerpuff Girls-like eyes whom Bubbles had given chemical X, who they named Bullet for its speed. The Powerpuff Girls first meet Bullet when Bubbles saves it from an eagle. After that, the Girls want to keep as a pet. However, the Professor notes out that Bullet's chances of survival is slim. This saddens Blossom and Buttercup, but Bubbles is devastated. Desperate to save it, Bubbles sneaks into the lab and feeds it Chemical X. Later, Bullet develops the same powers as the Girls, including Flight, vision and energy powers and Superhuman Strength. Bullet was the temporary fourth member of the team, but it was homesick and wanted to go back the forest. It is currently protector of the forest. Bullet's signature color is orange. * The Steamypuff Girls: The past/western versions of the Powerpuff Girls appear only in the episode "West In Pieces", who have huge steamers on their backs that also represent their "powers." They need coal to keep running. Blossom is wearing a dress and bonnet appropriate to this time period, done in shades of red and pink, astrap around her waist that secures a large piece of equipment to her back. As each of the other girls is named, pan to her, similarly hooked up and attired in her own color. * Captain Righteous and Lefty ''': They only appeared in the episode "Fallen Arches". Before the Powerpuffs were on the scene they were protectors of Townsville during the Second World War, but now they are retired and living at the Pokey Folks retirement home in Townsville. Captain Righteous didn't like Lefty anymore for unknown reasons so the Girls lied, telling Lefty that Captain Righteous missed him. They are called back by the Girls to defeat the Ministry of Pain but in the end both the Ministry of Pain and Captain Righteous and Lefty end up badly hurting themselves. He wears blue gloves, red shoes and a blue outfit with a white star on the front. He wears a red outfit and a blue mask. Their names are a play on "right" and "left". * '''The Association of World Super Men: Are the group of superheroes from other countries who rejected the Girls after they passed the test, but they attacked by an invader named "Mascumax". Later the Girls help them from Mascumax and at the end they attempt to join to the Powerpuff Girls. They are only appeared in the episode "Members Only". Notable members are Major Glory, Val Hallen, Big Ben, E-Male, Ya-Man, Mucho Muchacho, Mandigo, Mushu Gai-Man, and Down Under Mate. Other members are Birdman, Space Ghost, Tiki Torch, and Comrade Red. Major Glory and Val Hallen had their own segement, with the Infraggable Krunk, called The Justice Friends in the second season of Dexter's Laboratory. Villains *[[Femme Fatale |'Femme Fatale']]: A serious master theif wearing a Pure white jumpsuit who hates men to an extreme fault, to the point of only wanting to take Susan B. Anthony coins because every other form of currency has a man on it. She carries a firearm with the free end of the cross as the muzzle and a pistol grip added near the point where it joins the circle. She wears headgear in the same motif; the circle sits atop her head, with the horizontal bar of the cross extended to form a mask over her eyes and the vertical bar shortened to stop over her nose and has long blonde hair. She also seemed to like the girls, thinking that the city belittled their talents, and had told them that female superheroes aren't nearly as appreciated as male superheroes, tricking them into letting her go and turning against the male populece of Townsvile. Appears in the episode "Equal Rights." However, a similar-looking woman is seen in one scene of the episode "Cop Out" as a pick-up clerk of a local donut shop. *'Kitty': A white cat with two yellow-orange eyes. In the episode "Kathmandu", the girls defeat a villain who carries a white longhair cat. Being little girls, they keep Kitty. It is revealed that, aside from his ability to talk, Kitty had hypnotized his master into doing his evil deeds, and later does the same to Professor Utonium . He is left stuck in a tree after the girls rescue the Professor and defeat Kitty. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Kitty makes a return as Himeko's cat, Sapphire but with a few changes to its look. But its affect in the new series is somewhat similar to its original power; it can change Himeko into her monster version "Princess". He was voiced by Mark Hamill. *Abracadaver : Once a successful stage illusionist and goateed, mustachioed magician named Al Lusion, Abracadaver is an evil demented zombie magician with a withered, shrunken horrified face with angry red eyes set deep above parched cheeks, teeth with gone helter-skelter, shredded goatee and mustache, a dented tin can-like top hat with a upper surface fallen open, a tattered cape that hangs down in back, no shoe, a slow rusty voice from several decades of disuse, but still carrying forth his smoldering fury and bad Russian accent. He tried to wreak revenge on Townsville after accidently being killed in an Iron Maiden during one of his . He hypnotized Blossom, believeing that she was a reincarnation of the little girl that led him to his death. He tries to throw Blossom in the same Iron Maiden, but he is instead thrown back in the Iron Maiden by Blossom's own magic trick. Appears in the episode "Abracadabra". He was voiced by Frank Welker. *'Roach Coach': A fat, ugly, disgusting middle-aged man with two long hairs on the top of his head, is often shown with armpit hair, and a low, gravelly, and dripping voice with contempt and wearing dirty undershirt and old shorts. He commands an army of roaches that the Powerpuff Girls hate so much. Is actually a cockroach himself, commandeering a robotic body. Appears in the episode "Insect Inside". *'The Broccoloids': Alien invaders who resemble (and probably taste of) broccoli. They sought to control Townsville through mind control spores in vegetables. The Powerpuff Girls, along with the children of Townsville, defeated the Broccoloids by eating them up. Appear in the episode "Beat Your Greens". The leader was voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'The Dooks of Doom': A trio of trouble-making, monstrous bikers who speak in complete gibberish and seem to only want to destroy everything in sight. **'Wizzer' is a small weasel riding on a motorized scooter. **'Hog-Gwarr' is a larger, pinkish, pig-like fellow wearing a long red cape, riding a Motocross-style chopper, sounding something like a longtime resident of the backwoods. **'Gol-Gor' is a similar, still larger greenish beast piloting a small tank. All three wear iron helmets with spikes on their crowns, similar to those used by German soldiers in World War I, and Pink and Gol-Gor also sport ammunition belts. Appear in the episode "Girls Gone Mild". *Major Man : A fake superhero with a prominent chin and blond hair wearing a white suit, blue boots and gloves, a red cape behind him and a belt at his waist with a large buckle labeled "MM" and a huge blue M across his musculer, very broad chest. He came to Townsville trying to take the Girls' place as town heroes, but was exposed as a fraud who caused the disasters he stopped after when the Girls set him up with a large monster. Appears in the episode "Major Competition". He has no apparent super powers other than flight and laser vision. He was voiced by Jeff Benett. *'The Boogie Man': A legendary monster of fear and 60's dance. He is a huge, muscular humanoid with lumpy blue flesh, white horns and white platform shoes. He tried to block out the sun with a giant disco ball so all the monsters could party on the Earth's surface forever. He rides in a white limo that changes into a spaceship when he chases the Powerpuff Girls into space. Bubbles destroys the ball with her laser vision, and Blossom and Buttercup send Boogie Mans ship spinning out of control. Appears in the episode "Boogie Frights". It is unknown what became of Boogie Man after this event, but all his henchmen seemed to have been disintegrated when the sun came up. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'The Giant Fishballoon': Appears together with a small blowfish friend in the episode "Uh Oh Dynamo". *'Ro-Beast': A large monster with metallic tentacles first appeared in "Crime 101" and reappeared in the series as a different monster with compound eyes and tentacles ended with pincers. *Octobug : A large pink monster with bug eyes and octopus tentacles first appeared in "Bubblevicious". *'Mr. Mime': Formerly a happy-go-lucky clown named Rainbow until a truck of bleach hit him, transforming him into an evil mime bent on making the world silent and without color. He returned to normal and good again at the end of the episode but is beaten up by the girls and thrown in jail anyway. Appears in the episode "Mime For a Change" and return as the good old Rainbow the Clown in the episode "Birthday Bash". Rainbow is dressed in a gaily colored striped shirt, polka-dotted pants, over-sized red shoes, and a small green derby. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Since then he has been seen as a background character. Mr. Mime is dressed in a black and white striped shirt, black pants, oversized black shoes and a small black derby. *'Lou Gubrious': A very misareble villain from the episode "Townsville"; Inventor of the "Miseray", his name is a homophone of the word "lugubrious", which means mournful. He is chubby and bald and has buck teeth, glasses, clothing very much like the Professor’s, and a small gray cloud floating over his head. When he's happy, he wears a bright red coat too small for him, with a pink flower in the lapel, a blue bow tie with yellow polka dots, a small red hat parked atop his hairless pate and orange pants. He carries a walking stick topped by a large gold bulb, and there are roses in his cheeks. He is renamed "Hal larious", and when sad again, he's Gubrious again. *'The Ministry of Pain': A trio of elderly evildoers from the old days who were beaten by Captain Righteous and his sidekick Lefty during the evemets of World War II. After Blossom makes the her sisters bring back the old heroes Rightous, Lefty and the Ministry were left in intensive care. The name of their group is a spin-off from the name of popular wrestling stable from the WWE (World Wresting Entertainment) known as The Ministry of Darkness. They wear their black outfits with skulls on their chests, though they are in much worse physical shape from when the picture was taken. The one with the monocle, also wears a cape. They appear in the episode "Fallen Arches". They are as follows; *Mastermind : The leader of the group, an aged old man with a large, bald head. A scar running down one cheek, and he wears a monocle with a permanent, very sour expression. *'Counterpart': The muscle man of the group. He also wears a belt with a dropped skull attached. *'Cohort': The short but deadly minion. He wears the same belt as Counterpart. * The Smiths: The Girls' apparently dull and ordinary but covertly bitter and evil next-door neighbors. First they appear in the episode "Supper Villain". Average Harold was so incensed by the perfection of the Professor and the Girls that he became an inept super-villain hoping to defeat them. When his wife, Marianne, invited the Girls and Utonium over for dinner, Harold took the opportunity to try to destroy them and took Professor as a hostage during the whole dinner, but all he really did was cause a ruckus and ruin the meal. Upon his release from jail in the episode "Just Desserts", Harold's family joined him as a team of equally inept super-villains (albeit with better costumes), as Marianne's payback for their ruined dinner. They were sent to jail in Just Desserts for ruining The Powerpuff Girls' Home. When the Smiths' house becomes vacant, the Schneider family (which includes a girl named Robin) from "Super Friends" moves into that house. They drive a nasty-looking black van with flames painted on the sides of the body, all-terrain, slash-proof, whitewall tires with knives mounted on the hubcaps, blinding three-thousand-watt headlights, spiked bumper, five turbojet engines for optimum speed, six liquid-titanium rocket launchers, rotating laser cannon turret and a spacious leather interior that comfortably seats a family of four to five. Harold is voiced by Jeff Bennett while both Marianne and Julie are voiced by Kath Soucie. * Harold: An average suburban factory worker, whose ineffectual and timid exterior hides a secret passion for evil. He had a adapted hair-dryer that could melt a person's head, though he never actually had an opportunity to use it. He is a bald man, with a long, banana-like nose and a timid, quivering voice. He wears a pair of square eyeglasses, a pair of stocking, a pair of red thermal underwear, yellow rubber gloves, a holster strapped to one hip, a blue bath mat tied around the neck for a cape, black-rimmed goggles, replacing his square glasses, a hood on top of sparkler. *'Marianne': Harold's very darkly tanned wife, with very light blond hair. She is very weasel-like in appearance, as she has a sharply pointed nose, features bunched up n the middle of her face (as if they're about to sink in), whose excessive perkiness barely disguises a vicious, shrewish side. ounds insanely perky, and wears a black bodysuit and thigh-high boots, with a black mask and blue gloves as well. *'Julie': A simple-minded pudgy little girl with a long blond ponytail and features that almost look drawn on whose life revolves around playing jacks. She wears a black ballet tutu with spikes around its edge, a matching mask and toe shoes. Initially she didn't hate the Powerpuff Girls, but joined her family in their revenge after the Girls lost her jacks. *'Bud': A sullen, green-haired, angst-driven teen with his mother's teeth with braces who hates everything, especially his boring dad. He wears a black outfit with blue gloves and a green cape to match his hair. *'Mask Scara': A very thin crazy woman with long arms and legs, claw-like fingers, wide, staring eyes set above a tiny nose, thick lips drawn back from a snarling mouth, chin tapering down to a very fine point, heavily made up face, and the left half streaked white spiky hair who wears purple spandex and far too much make-up with grayish frazzled hair and uses make-up based weapons. Formerly known as fashion mogul Madame M whose cosmetics empire made a fortune in makeup sales, until it began to lose business and went bankrupt. Her name is a pun on "mascara" and the Portuguese word for mask. Appears in the episode "A Made Up Story". *'Bernie Bernstein': A criminal posing as a film director with yellow-tinted eyeglasses, thin mustache and black beret who tries to fool everyone in Townsville that he is filming a movie starring the Powerpuff Girls, so he can steal money from the Bank while shooting a robbery scene. Appears in the episode "Film Flam". *'Donnie': A criminal posing as Bernie's assistant director. Appears in the episode "Film Flam" with Bernie and is voiced by Don Shank. *'Richard "Dick" Hardly': Professor Utonium's former roommate in college, and always takes advantage of Utonium and comes up with get-rich-quick schemes. Thus, his heart was filled with greed and hatred, even towards his own creations - thus he never gave his creations love. He tricked the Powerpuff Girls into giving him Chemical X, and created the Powerpuff Girlz Xtreme, commercialized, mass-produced versions of the Powerpuff Girls. He drank the Chemical X when the girls confronted him to get it back, turning into a large green monster and easily overpowering the Girls and attempts to drain them of their Chemical X, however his own creations turn against and kill him when they realise he never showed them the love the Proffessor gave his own children. Coincidentally, his name can be taken as a rather explicit innuendo if reversed. Appears in the episode "Knock It Off". He was voiced by Jeff Benett. *'Demonster' (voiced by Tom Kane): A big red demon-like monster with huge horns, claw-like fingers, a frozen face in scowl, glowing bright red eyes, a low, exasperated groan, low, menacing voice and a low, sinister growl. *'Lenny Baxter': A Powerpuff Girls memorabilia collector who looks and acts like a stereotypical otaku with a long brown ponytail on the back of the mostly bald head, beady eyes, glasses, and a scraggly beard and mustache, the aforementioned bald pate, ponytail, glasses, and thin facial hair, wearing red shorts, striped tube socks, green belt buckled at the back encircling his waist, and the elastic band of his underwear. He can accomplish what other super villains cannot do — catching and sealing the Powerpuff Girls off in boxes. Appears in the episode "Collect Her". He was voiced by Tom Kenny and was based on The Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons.He's a geedy collector.He is very similar to the al's toy barn guy in toy story 2. *'Officer Mike Brikowski': A fat, very lazy police officer with sunglasses and a white mustache who, when fired, blames the Girls because they were "taking away the work of good cops" and allowing the police chief to lay off his workers by making cutbacks. The truth was he was fired due to being the worse cop on the force. He tries to kill the Girls with a powerful acid but it's revealed the acid doesn't hurt the Girls and ends up being arrested and jailed. Loves and can't get enough of donuts and promotions. Appears in the episode "Cop Out". He was voiced by Jeff Benett. *'The Baloney Brothers': Two pieces of lunch meat dressed as bank robbers. Was mentioned in the pilot episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins". *'All-Beef Patti': A large, muscular cow wearing a dress who squirts milk from her udder. Was mentioned in the pilot episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins". *'The Salami Swami': An Indian villain with a large, bologna-shaped turban who rides on a magic carpet and use his magic flute to control salamis, snake charmer style. Was mentioned in the pilot episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins", and appears in the episode "Slave the Day" in a very minor role — getting beaten up by Big Billy. The Swami has never spoken in his entire role, only playing his flute instead. *'Robber Dude': An short, squat, inept and somewhat lucky jewel thief who accidentally hid a priceless diamond in a box of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets, the girls' favorite cereal. Once he recovered the diamond, the girls sent him to jail. Appears in the episode "Jewel of the Aisle". *'Steve the Monster': A giant slimy, blob-like monster with a vertical mouth from Monster Isle who came to Townsville to fight the Powerpuff Girls. When the Powerpuff Girls adopt new personas, Steve gives them a pep talk about how they don't need gadgets, angst, etc to be great heroes. It was him who revealed the existence of Monster Isle and the necessity of the monsters to fight the Girls and return as a hero. Along with Fred the Monster and the fire-breathing water monster, he is the only monster able of talking normally. Appears in the episode "Super Zeroes". *'K.A.R.R.': Appears in the episode "Coupe D'Etat". *'Powerpuff Bluffs': Three criminals that disguised themselves (poorly) as the Powerpuff Girls to escape from prison. They first tried to rob the bank and a jewelry store and take the mayor and Ms. Bellum captive, but all 3 crimes were prevented by the Powerpuff Girls, so they used the Powerpuff Girls disguises to commit crimes without anyone realizing who they really are. They commit various crimes, and everyone in Townsville actually believes they are the Powerpuff Girls, but Ms. Bellum managed to recognize them, because one of the guys called her "Sweet Cheeks". Appear in the episode "Powerpuff Bluff". *'The Gnome': An unnamed gnome wearing a glittering red robe and pointed cap, pinpoint red eyes, green hair and beard who is sent by the elder spirits of the Earth to answer the Powerpuff Girls' wish for peace, in exchange for their powers. However, he then turns the entire city of Townsville into his followers, taking away their freedom. He is defeated by the Powerpuff Girls, who get their powers back since the Gnome went back on his deal by allowing his own evil into the world. Appears in the musical episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey". It never aired on TV. *'The Fluffy Bunch:' A group of 3 small, cute, innocent looking but evil little animals who use their cuteness to commit crimes and get away with them. They appear in the episode "Sweet n' Sour". Others *'Elmer Sglue' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A classmate of the Girls who is constantly made fun of for eating paste. He wears thick glasses and a smear of paste around his lips, and he has a very timid voice. His name is a play on Elmer's Glue, a famous brand of adhesive for schools. Upon eating a radioactive fly in the episode "Paste Makes Waste", Elmer turns into a giant paste-monster, who is only calmed down when Buttercup apologizes for being mean to him. As a monster he had unlimited supply of glue and instantaneous regeneration. His glue could be hardened by the girls' heat vision. Later in the series Elmer is seen as a background character in non-glue monster form. Suggesting he might have been able to turn back to normal or had been cured. *'Mike Believe' (voiced by Aaron Spann): A new student at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. He has light brown hair and a grey T-shirt with an black O on it and he first appeared in the episode "Imaginary Friend", he was a shy and somewhat lonely kid thats until he unknowingly created an imaginary friend name Patches who later causes trouble in the class and Mike gets the blame for it. But Bubbles figured out that it wasn't Mike's fault so she and the rest of the girls created an imaginary friend of their own to combat Patches. In the end, Bubbles decide to be Mike's friend since that's what he had wanted all along. He and Robin (listed below) seem to be prototypes to Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *'Robin Schneider' (voiced by Julie Nathanson): The girls new next door neighbor who just moved in to Townsville. She has long brown hair, blue eyes and a white T-shirt with a green apple on it and she first appeared in the episode "Superfriends", who at first befriended the girls just after she moved in but later got disappointed that the girls have to leave her to go off to fight crime during their own activities. That is until Princess decided to take advantage of her by pretending to be friends with her then manipulate her into stealing candy so she can look as if she apprehended her in order to be a Powerpuff Girl but failed. Afterwards, Robin realizes that the girls are still friends with her even when their are called in action. *'Twiggy' (voiced by Frank Welker): The class's pet hamster. Was mutated after being flushed and contaminated by the toxic waste in the sewers in the episode "Gettin' Big With It", and almost ate Mitch (who was in charge of caring for Twiggy, but mistreated the hamster instead). Was supposedly restored its normal state afterward like Elmer Sglue. The bright green toxic waste that mutated Twiggy was similar to the one that mutated Elmer Sglue. Twiggy's gender is often ambiguious, as it is often called either male or female. *'Mr. Green' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): is a substitute teacher for Ms. Keane in the episode "Substitute Creature". He is a monster with long white hair, green skin similar to the Gangreen Gang, a patch over one eye and a scar underneath it, the other one red and beady, a bit of drool running down the chin from a mouth filled with sharp teeth, a cloak made of shadow and horns like a devil. He wears a dark gray, military-style jacket with black pants and gloves and a red cape hangs from his shoulders (used by Mr.Green true form). Is at first mistaken for an evil monster by the Powerpuff Girls. *'The Sandman' (voiced by Greg Eagles): The sandman, tired of never being able to sleep, puts the entire world to an eternal, deep and peaceful sleep so he can get some well-deserved rest himself. He fills a machine he created to do just that. When the Powerpuff Girls are affected by his sleeping spell, they learn they can control what happens in the dream world. They do this to go into the sandman's dreams to give him such a horrible nightmare that he swears to never sleep again. All of the characters' lines in this episode were in rhyme form. *'Powerpuff Girlz Xtreme': Commercialized and mass-produced versions of the Powerpuff Girls, created in the episode "Knock It Off" by Professor Dick, who marketed these girls internationally to fight off local crime. Originally they greatly resembled the Powerpuff Girls, but later on Professor Dick reduced their ingredients and created disturbingly deformed versions he constantly rejected. They later turned against him after seeing Professor Utonium showing love for the Powerpuff Girls, something Professor Dick never showed them. *'The "Run Of The Mill" Girls': Versions of the girls if they were created without the use of Chemical X named Bertha, Beatrice and, Betty (once again following the "B" naming running gag). While they have the trademark eyes of the PPG, only bright black, they also have noses, ears, fingers on their arms and feet with toes. Without Chemical X, they have no superpowers. These girls are nothing more than a dream of the Professor in the episode "Oops, I did it again". *'The Powerpuff DYNAMO': (DYnamic NAnotechtronic MOnobot) is an enormous battle robot, looking very much like the girls and combing the hairstyles of all three girls—Blossom’s bow, Bubbles’ pigtails, and Buttercup’s slit. It was designed and created by Professor Utonium to help the girls save Little Tokyo Townsville from the evil Giant Fishballoon (a giant blowfish monster) in the episode "Uh Oh Dynamo", after the girls were beaten having failed to do any damage to the monster itself, but because the girls did more damage to the city than normal, The Mayor ordered the girls to never use the massive machine again. However, the subsequent sequel, "Live And Let DYNAMO", is centered around her destruction of the city, in which ironically, this time the Mayor was the culprit piloting her (it is worth noting that this time, The Mayor and the girls cause far more damage to the city than Dynamo's battle with the giant fish balloon initially did). *'Fred the Monster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A large reptilian monster. He is actually the Powerpuff Girls' friend and helped them get rid of Major Man. He is one of the only monsters able of speaking in English, he appears in the episode "Major Competition". *'The Micropuff Girls': Three miniature versions of the Powerpuff Girls from when the Professor shrinked the Powerpuff Girls to fight the Nanobots. Appear in "Nano of the north". *[[The Powerpunk Girls|'The Powerpunk Girls']]: Alternate, evil versions of the Powerpuff Girls named Berserk, Brat, and Brute (which of course follows the "B" naming scheme for the girls). Unlike the girls, they cause nothing but destruction. They are the daughters of Oppressor Plutonium, the alternate, evil version of Professor Utonium. Seen in the 50th issue of the Powerpuff Girls comic. They were supposed to be seen in an episode called "Deja View," which was never made due to the production of the theatrical film.needed Appear in issue 50, "Deja View". They were also meant to appear in an episode that was to be named "A Punky Couple" where the Powerpunk Girls would meet the Rowdyruff Boys and all six would fall in love. This episode was never officially made, but the Powerpuffs were said to become extremely jealous of the Powerpunk's and Rowdyruff's new relationships. *'Mr. Cooper' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Runs Cooper's Store. Appeared in "The Rowdyruff Boys". He was based on Sesame Street character Mr. Hooper, played by the late Will Lee. Category:Article stubs Category:Lists